


The submissive Sugar Daddy

by QuAm (Queen_Amya)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Bucky is broke, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, I´ll tag as I go, M/M, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Sub Steve Rogers, Sugar Daddy AU, about the au, and needs a sugar daddy, but NO daddy kink, but steve likes to sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Amya/pseuds/QuAm
Summary: Bucky usually preferred to dom. He liked the power rush it gave him and he really enjoyed seeing a sub following his orders.But since he was a switch and college was some expensive shit, he was out to find himself a Sugar Daddy.Lucky for him, Steve Rogers, a famous artists, is looking for someone to dom him.If you are looking for Daddy Kink, this is not your work.This is my first smut work, so this might not be good.! I will probably continue this fic at some point, but not anytime soon, I'm sorry !
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky usually preferred to dom. He liked the power rush it gave him and he really enjoyed seeing a sub following his orders. 

But since he was a switch and college was some expensive shit, he was out to find himself a Sugar Daddy. 

Currently he was standing right in front of the door that lead to the bar/café thingy where Sugar Daddies searched for subs. And the other way around. He took a deep breath before he entered. Not because he was nervous, he wasn´t. He was pretty confident about his kinky side and anyone how had tried to put him down for it in the past regretted it now.

He walked to the counter and ordered a drink. While he waited for it, he turned around and looked at the people in the room. The first person that caught his eyes was an attractive and very clearly rich guy who was sitting lonely at a table in the corner. 

He was blond, very muscular and even though he wore an expensive designer suit, he looked lost. 

“Your drink, Sir”

Bucky thanked the bartender, took the glass and walked straight towards the blond man. 

Boldly taking a seat opposite him, he asked: “Hey, beautiful, what´s your name?”

“Steve. Yours’s?”, the man looked a little more comfortable, now that he had company but he still didn´t emit that typical “I am the boss” vibe, that rich guys at places like this usually had. 

“Bucky. How are you doing?”

“Alright. It´s like the thousandth time I am here and I still haven’t found someone I am compatible with. … sorry, I usually don´t just burst out with things like that.” The attractive stranger – Steve – blushed and looked down at his drink.

“No problem. If you don´t mind me asking, why haven’t you found anyone?” 

“Well” the blush intensive, “I am a sub. Everyone interested in me only wants me to be their Sugar Daddy. But I am neither into domming nor into that whole Daddy-business.”

That was interesting. Really interesting. Bucky sat back and hummed. 

Steve looked embarrassed and whispered: “Sorry. If you aren´t interested, I understand.”

Now, that made Bucky chuckle: “Oh, I am very much interested. I am a switch, you know? And I actually prefer to dom, but education`s expensive, so I came here.” 

Surprised, Steve looked up and then, realizing the opportunity, he half joked: “Expensive education shouldn´t be a problem.” 

Bucky couldn´t believe his luck, he had the chance to dom a handsome guy and get his debts payed? He´d be stupid not to act now.  
“You got a kink list?”, he asked, not caring about how forward he sounded. That was just the way he was.

Steve averted his eyes (he really was a shy person), grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Bucky, who read it carefully.  
After he finished, he came to the conclusion: “This matches mine almost perfectly. I´m into a little more intense bondage, but it´s not a must for me. So, what do you think?”

“You mean?... Yes, uhm, yes, I would like to uhm.”  
Bucky chuckled, the guy was such a dork, it was kinda cute.

He asked Steve if he could have his phone and when he got it, he entered his number and sent himself a text.  
“So, just to make this perfectly clear: You consent to me domming you?” he made sure.

“Uhm... yes.”

Bucky sat up and casually leaned on the table: “What is your safeword?” 

“I am most comfortable with the traffic light system, if that´s okay?” 

“Works for me”

At this point Steve’s face was as red as a tomato. But he wasn´t gonna back down, he had never in his life backed down. So, he took a deep breath and asked (more like whispered): “What do you want me to call you?”

“On your kink list you said that you would be comfortable with my name, Sir and Master. I prefer to be called Sir during scenes and similar times, but at any other time you can call me Bucky. Is that okay with you?”

Steve nodded and Bucky decided that that was a good time to see how Steve responded to orders: “I expect verbal answers, Steve. Is that okay with you?”

Steve flushed even more, something Bucky didn´t think was possible, and said: “Yes, Bucky”

Ordinarily Bucky would have requested to be called Sir in this kind of situation as well, but since he and Steve where only just getting to know each other, he let it slide. 

A few minutes of silence passed then Steve asked: “So, what are we doing now?” 

“Do you have any kind of kink equipment?”

Steve nodded again, but before Bucky had time to click his tongue, he added: “Yes, but it´s not much.”

“That´s okay, we won´t do anything intense the first time. Now, I have two questions: How do you feel about pet names and are you free on Saturday? "

“Yes, to both. I actually really like pet names; they make me feel comfortable”. Steve answered (he was on a personal quest to be as open as Bucky about this whole thing).

“Good, here´s what we are gonna do: It´s already late and I have classes tomorrow, so I am going to leave soon. Today is Tuesday, so you have some time to think about if you have any special requests for our first scene. I will probably text you a lot, if that´s okay, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, I´d actually like that”, Steve said sheepishly and blushed at the pet name. 

“You can text me your address tomorrow. I will be there at one p.m. on Saturday. Also, I want you to wear something more casual then. A white T-Shirt and khakis or jeans. I would prefer khakis.” 

Bucky didn´t know this guy and he didn´t know if he would be okay following non-sexual commands. But if he wasn´t, they wouldn´t be compatible. When Bucky was the dominant in a `relationship´, then he was the dominant in the relationship.  
He didn´t need anything like 24/7 control or any of that shit, but still…

But Steve immediately responded with: “Yes, Sir”

Bucky allowed himself a pleased smile and praised: “Good boy”  
He had decided that the easiest way to find out what Steve liked was just doing what he liked and watching Steve`s reaction. Steve had rated praise as one of his musts on the kink list, and Bucky could see, that the compliment did something for Steve. 

“One last thing: the most important thing for me is, that you are comfortable. You have to use your safewords, or this will not work.”

“I promise I will use them.”

“Good. I´ll go now, I am so happy that I meat you.”, Bucky smiled and stood up. 

After he was gone, Steve stayed for another 20 minutes, asking himself how he got so lucky. He had found someone who would dominate him. And that someone ticked all of his boxes. How he effortlessly took charge. Not to mention his looks: the long hair, the stubble, his muscles… He couldn´t wait for Saturday that was going to be so amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this got more attention than I tought it would.  
> I am uploading the second chapter very fast. That is because I pre-wrote it.  
> The next chapters will take A Lot longer.  
> Writing smut is difficult.  
> If you have any critisism, or see any mistakes, please let me know in the comments.  
> Generally, comments, kudos, etc. are alway appretiaited.

During the past days Bucky had texted Steve a lot. He had asked him many questions and Steve had answered them. He had told him, that he was 29, that he worked as an artist, that he had had two doms in the past. They had also talked more about what he liked and what didn´t and discussed the kink list in length. 

They negotiated about their first scene and had decided not to use any restraints. While they didn´t rule sexual contact out completely, they decided that it was not was this would be about. This scene would be about getting to know each other in the D/s sense of the word. How was Bucky as a Dom, how was Steve as a sub, could they get what they wanted from each other, or not? 

Right now, two hours until their first scene, Steve was sitting on his sofa, looking at his phone. He had just received a text.

Bucky: So, here are a few rules. If you are uncomfortable with anything (including the rest of the rules) you tell me.  
Bucky: Even though we said that our first scene might not be sexual, it could be. And you will not come without permission.  
Bucky: As soon as the scene starts you do as I say. If you feel like you need to question my orders, don´t. Bucky: You know what, I phrased that wrong. If you feel like you want to ask questions, please do. But do not be disrespectful about it. .  
Bucky: You know that already, but I expect verbal answers. If you are unable to speak, you are unable to give consent and I don´t do that. You know, sane, safe, consensual, the usual mantra.  
Bucky: And you need my permission to use furniture.  
Bucky: That okay with you, sweetheart?

Steve: Yes, Sir

Bucky: Good Boy  
Bucky: See you in two hours, baby

Steve: See you, Sir

Steve put his phone down and took a deep breath. The thought of having to ask for permission to sit down on his own sofa shouldn´t be as exciting as it was. Also, Bucky was a weird guy. One second he talked about coming, the next he talked about safewording. Communication, and then immediately something like That. The whole rule-conversation had given Steve two whiplashes in a row. 

++++

Bucky was walking up the street to Steve´s house. He had made sure, that he wouldn´t overstep any boundaries, but he was still nervous, something that didn´t happen often.  
He took a calming breath and rang the doorbell.

The door opened so fast, that Bucky suspected, Steve had been waiting behind it.  
“Hi, please come in!”, Steve said, stepping to the side to make room.

So Bucky did exactly that and noted that Steve had followed his orders: He was indeed wearing a white shirt and khakis. And he looked amazing in them.  
As soon as Steve closed the door behind him, Bucky praised: “Good boy. You look great in these clothes, sweetheart. Can you show me your living room now?”

The man who, if this thing worked out, would be his sub (Bucky was still not over this. A rich, amazing looking guy wanted to be dominated by him. And would maybe even pay off some of his depts), lead him through the third door on the left.

He didn´t let his absolute amazement and confusion show, though, let his gaze sweep through the luxurious room and eventually settle on a comfortable looking sofa that was big enough for six people, at least. With large, confident steps, he walked towards it and sat down right in the middle. 

Since Steve needed permission to sit down, he stood a few meters away from Bucky, looking like he was feeling massively awkward.

Not wanting to make it to uncomfortable for the guy (yet), Bucky petted the sofa with his right arm and said: “Sit down.”  
He didn´t phrase it as a command, and even though he didn´t use his most authoritative voice, he made sure to put just a little dominance in his voice.

Steve obeyed immediately and opened his mouth to say something. But before he could do that, Bucky intervened: “Are you still okay with everything we discussed, sweetheart?”

Steve swallowed, and hesitated a bit before answering: “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Do you want to start the scene now, or would you rather talk a bit first?”

Steve took a lot of time to answer, and he did so just in time, so Bucky didn´t have to remind him: “Can we start now, Sir?”

“Sure. What are your safewords?”, asked Bucky and felt his whole behavior change. He leaned back, and made himself seem as big as possible (lightly spreading his legs, his arms uncrossed and sprawled out on his sides, etc.)

Steve responded beautifully, he blushed, and hurried to answer: “Green for good, yellow for slow down and red for stop.”  
Bucky waited. And waited a bit more. After a bit, when he was pretty sure, Steve wouldn´t realize on his own, he clicked his tongue, and that made Steve remember.

“Sir”, he tagged on quickly, “Sorry, Sir” his gaze flickered away, and he blushed (not the good kind of blush), ashamed about his mistake. It made pretty clear, that he wasn´t going to be a brat. While some Doms liked that in a sub, Bucky didn´t. He liked to dom, because he liked people to submit to him. Not because he constantly wanted to battle for dominance and punish the sub.

“It´s okay sweetheart. You are still learning. Try not to let it happen again, though”, Bucky jumped to reassure. It was almost cute, how Steve perked up at that. 

“Yes, Sir” 

“Good boy. Now, remember. I´ve read your kink list, and we won´t do anything intense today. But if at any time, for any reason, you feel uncomfortable, you safeword. I`ll stop immediately, no questions asked. I don´t care if you think, you are being hysteric, or if it was something you thought you liked, that made you uncomfortable. You safeword. Yes, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Sir”

“Good. Now…”, he reached over on his left side, took a cushion and threw it on the floor next to his right leg, “kneel”


End file.
